He said She said
by FlawedTitan
Summary: Kid flash finally asks Jinx out. This is just a song fic about what I think would happen. " he said She said by Ashley Tisdale "


A blur of red and yellow flashed through the streets. Anyone walking down would have noticed for a split second that this was a hero because he was chasing after 5 criminals. Ehem...six. A group of teenage girls around his age walked across the street clutching there purses. Without hesitation Wally skidded to a stop in front of them. The blonde girl in the middles eyes bugged out of her head.  
"Hi." Wally smiled brightly at the girls. She giggled tossing her hair.  
"I've got to go tie up some villains." Kid flash took her small hand in his slightly larger yet soft hand and kissed hers. His soft lips made a fierce red blush appear on her cheeks and he dashed off with the girls squealing behind him. There were high pitched "oh!" 's all around him making his grin grow larger. Wally pulled at his red gloves as he made his way to where the villains should be.

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.

A hex fired at a car making it spiral out of control and hit a near building. An adult rolled out looking horrified at a pink haired sorceress. A near by traffic light turned red and with that Jinx crossed the street in front of the Hive Five. Horns blared through her ear. She didn't even turn her head. Instead Jinx's cat eyes glowed a neon pink and the cars stopped abruptly sending some people threw there windshields. Boys were screaming, probably have a sore throat after that, jinx thought. Jinx laughed and stepped onto the sidewalk. Her hips swayed from side to side and anyone watching was ogling at her beauty although she was very skinny. The five boys behind her followed her lead with everything. Jinx turned around causing the boys to bump into each other. See-more to Gizmo. KyydWykyyd to See-more. Billy to KyydWykyyd. Mammoth to Billy ending all five flying to Jinx's side hitting there faces on the cement.  
"Uh! You guys are so stupid." She turned around and began to walk away.  
"KyydWykyyd , Billy, you guys get the jewelry store. Mammoth, Gizmo, and See-more, you guys split up and find any store you like. This is a free day for us." Jinx began walking again, but See-more pied up. "Where the heck are you off to?"  
Jinx turned and glared him down. "I never got that necklace." With that she ran all the way to the museum.

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's blowing your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like woo.

A security system was set up. Lasers hung around the room. Jinx clenched her fist.  
"Shit, Gizmos not here." Slowly Jinx glanced around looking at the lasers. In an instance she did back handsprings, front handsprings, and cartwheels threw the the red glowing lasers.  
"Perfect." She lands in front of a glass case and lift it up.  
"Too easy." A gust of wind blows past her face making her devil horns droop down a bit.  
"Hey."  
"Kid Flash."  
"The one and only." Jinx swiftly turned on her heels and began to make a break for it.  
"If that's all you came for I'm just gonna leave the-" Kid Flash appeared in front of her, nose to nose, making her stop mid sentence.  
"Jinx."  
"Kid..." She backed away slowly dropping the necklace. He followed, walking.  
"Just put it back."  
"No." Jinx spoke sternly even though his serious voice made hers shaky.  
"Why do you need it?"  
"If you were bad luck, you'd try anything to be good." Jinx's back hit the cold surface of the museum walls, Wally being just inches away.  
There was a silence and Jinx opened her mouth to speak, but was met with Wally's soft lips. She tried her hardest to hex him, but her stomach loosened and her legs felt weak as he pressed against her. His hand lifted to her cheek rubbing it. His lips parted hers quickly and when her feet touched solid ground again she fell to her knees. Slowly Jinx brought her head up to see a red rose in front of her and the necklace back in its box. A note fell to the floor. On it were the scribbled words, MEET ME ON 8th st TOMORROW AT 10:00.  
"Uh..."

Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that

A pink haired girl leaned against a star bucks. A black hoodie was tide around her waist. Black sun glasses we're pushed up her face making sure no one could see her face. A sigh escaped her bright pink colored lips. She shivered lightly grabbing her shoulders. Her purple and black dress covered her barely and her black and purple striped stocking were only a thin layer. Jinx's foot tapped impatiently in her black combat boots. Glancing around she noticed a few people staring oddly at her. Specifically a group of young boys a bit older the her, so 18 because she was only 17.  
"Hey." A boy glided smoothly beside Jinx. She laughed in her head, knowing he was in for a treat if he tried anything. She didn't answer and instead put on her sweat shirt. A hand stopped her and she looked to see the brown haired boy.  
"Is there something you need."  
"Are you waiten for someone?"  
"I am." She moved his hand of her shoulder and snickering coming from his group. Jinx turned to them and glared but they couldn't notice be because of her black shades.  
"Who ever it is shouldn't stand you up."  
"Who said he was standing me up?" Jinx lifted her eyebrow, or where her eye brow should he.  
"Yeah, who said I was standing her up?" The boy turned around to see a slightly taller fiery red haired boy. His crystal blue eyes glared at the boy who shook a bit.  
"Who are you?" The boy asked gulping.  
"I should n asking you the same question." He raised his eyebrow slightly before hearing Jinx speak. "Kid- um Wally let's just get going." Wally nodded and lightly pushed the boy away.  
When they made it to a corner jinx pulled him around to face her.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.  
"I wanted to go on a date with you." Jinx stepped back.  
"Why would you trick me." She stated it not as a question, but as an annoyed statement.  
Wally nervously clasped his hands together.  
"We'll I knew I couldn't get you to go on a date with me if I tolled you it was a date so I decided if I brought you a rose with a letter it would be easier then asking you out and then see if you would show up but then I was late because I couldn't find anything to where and..."  
"Stop talking."  
Kid Flash shut his mouth.  
"Alright, why did you kiss me." She nervously pulled at the lace ends of her dress.  
"Oh, that, I've actually always wanted to kiss you." He leaned in making kissy noises. Jinx rolled her eyes. Back to his old cocky self.  
"So where are we going?"  
"You'll see." Wally grabbed her wrist and they started walking up the street.  
"Wait, why was the fastest boy alive late?" He ignored her question and spoke.  
"You know, your the most amazing girl I've ever met."

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with It  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

Wally's POV  
I skidded to a stop with a flustered Jinx at my side. She and I were staring at a sign that read "VITA". Jinx turned to me with her head to the side.  
"What's VITA?"  
"It's a night club owned by a girl named Vita. Nice lady, but a bit of a party animal."  
She looked like she was about to protest, but I dragged in front of the long line before a word fell out. I bumped into annoying drunk girls and tanned men. Finally we came upon two large body guards.  
"Wally!" The twin on the left shouted. The twin on the right just smiled and crossed his arms. The left guy spoke again.  
"Who's the girl?" I turned my head and smiled at Jinx. Her devil horns making her fit right in.  
"They call me Jinx."  
"Jinx, nice name." He said.  
"Gotta love it." I felt a pain in my chest and realized she elbowed me in the ribs. We pushed past the two egg heads and made are way inside.  
Once in My Chemical Romance burst threw hour ears. We made are way to a table and a lady came over.  
"Drinks?" She smiled. Her name tag automatically tolled me her name was Melony. She had long black hair and curvy hips with a slight smile creeping up on her lips.  
"I'll have a beer and for the lady...?"  
"What ever you've got that's light." The waitress flirtatiously puckered her lips and walked away swaying her hips.  
"Slut." Jinx muttered under her breath.  
"What was that?" I smiled cupping my ear.  
She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers. I sensed a bit of boredom.  
"Okay, I have one more thing to do before we can go dance." Jinx nodded. I fiddled with something in my pocket before pulling out a box. I immediately handed it to her. Her eyes studied the box before looking up at me.  
"Wally?" She fiddled with the box before opening up the latch. Her fingers danced along the edge and starred deeply at the inside. Inside the black box was a silver bracelet. It was made out of little red roses with dark green stems.  
"Wow..." She quietly slipped it around her rise before looking back up me.  
"Do you like it?" I smiled leaning over the table.  
"It's gorgeous." She spoke so quietly I was barely able to here her over the music.  
"Lets dance then."

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her

Jinx's POV  
Wally roughly grabbed my arm. He was doing a lot of that lately. We swiftly made our way to the middle of the rainbow dance floor. It smelt of sweat and cologne. Girls wore slutty out fits and neon paint splattered on them. I couldn't believe how drunk some of the people were. Drunk = drink. Drinks! We forgot our drinks! Oh what the hell. The song playing was fast and reminded me of any old club music. Kid flash had some of the best moves I'd ever seen. As for me. I don't dance like those hoes on the floor. Wally was definitely enjoying himself. Quickly Wally rapped his arm around my waist and tilted me. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. Jinx you have to play it cool! He twirled me around happily and I giggled uncontrollably. Definitely not like me at all. He twirled me back in so we were face to face. Wally leaned in for a kiss but I pulled away laughing. A small frown on his face tolled he was sad until he grinned manically.  
"What is it kid?" I smiled. The red head just walked behind me and kicked my feet making me fall on my rump. There was not much space on the floor and some people were watching us. I sat there with my feet in front of me and my hands neatly placed on my black and purple dress. Wally cackled in font of me.  
" , I do believe it is in polite to trip a fair maiden." Wally smiled and walked up to me with his hand out.  
"So sorry. You are right." Quickly I snapped my finger and brought his feet out from under him so he would land on his butt. The crowd of people and I laughed along with a nervous Wally.

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

( unneeded prechorus )

( unneeded chorus )

Jinx and Kid Flash made there way back to there table and there drinks were sitting there untouched.  
"That's a first." Wally said nonchalantly. Jinx just laughed and sat on the opposite side of the booth.  
"This place reminds me of a 60s diner."  
"It does have that effect doesn't it." Kid laughed sipping his drink. Jinx twirled the straw around the pink and blue strange fluid she had gotten. This was all so new to her. Not just the place but being on a DATE with Wally West. She would have never even imagined that. One night wasn't gonna hurt her. One night with the boy of her dreams. All the things that they could do. jinx smiled uncontrollably and Wally couldn't help but smile the same way. All those dreams kid flash had of Jinx, his dream girl, would come true if they just stayed together.

One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of  
One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

That black haired bimbo, as Jinx would like to put it came bobbing back over to them.  
"Melony, hi." Jinx twitched at how normal he was acting around that floozie. Her boobs poked out of her black bra like shirt that came up to her chest. She wore a red and black minnie skirt, that meant when she bent over you could see her red lace panties. She shivered at the thought of it.  
"Enjoying your drinks?" Melony smirked. Kid flash nodded keeping his eyes on me.  
"Why don't you come out back with me?" She whispered quietly in his ear. Wally perked up, but not because he wanted it. He stared intently at the Jinx clenching her fits.  
"You don't need that thing over there." She said again.  
"Watch it." Wally answered quickly. The black haired girl rolled her eyes. Automatically this set Jinx over the edge.  
"Listen slut, he's out with me and would rather go out with me them a slutty, crack head, bitch, who can't even tell left from right!" Jinx quickly pounded the table and Wally tired to calm her down.  
"And what are you gonna do about it. Why would he even wanna go out with you, you've got no curves." Melony kept her voice on the low so she wouldn't get fired. Jinx just shrugged and began smoothly saying, "oh I see how it is."  
"Jinx..." Kid flash leaned over the table.  
"No no no, I've got this Wally." She flicked her wrist and the waitress who was only selling herself and not what's on the menu fell into a table.  
"Jinx..." Kid wined.  
"Oh shush it kid."

(Unneeded pre chorus)

(Unneeded chorus)

Kid flash and Jinx stumbled out of Vita.  
"No car?"  
"You got it." Kid replied.  
"Can you like run me to the hive five." Jinx slurred. Wally pointed to himself.  
"I'm to drunk to focus on running."  
"Shit."  
"We'll just have to walk."  
Jinx's head pounded slightly against the autumn sky. This was a nice night she thought. Although she'd never tell kid flash. She let out a long loud sigh and looked at Wally who was focusing on the people on the streets. She put an arm out to stop him and he looked at her confused. Jinx leaned in on her tippy toes and kissed him. His eyes grew wide but he managed to deepen the kiss with his hand on the small of her back. What a nice night, he thought.

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said


End file.
